Half Moon
by AudyB2
Summary: For all the girls who decided to pick a smelly wolf over a sparkling diamond. Here is Jacob x Isabella!


(This is for all you Jakey fans out there! Had to do this, couldn't resist :D )

"Jake, I shouldn't be here." Bella placed a hand behind her ear and sighed. Jacob grabs Bella's hand and places it on his cheek.

"You wouldn't want to leave me out here in the cold?" Bella looks away blushing and chuckles.

"Aren't you hot enough to not feel the cold?" She mumbled behind the locks of her brown hair.

"I can control what I feel," He moved her hand and brought it to his lips. "I never forgot what a soft touch you had." Jacob had a frown on his face as he kept holding her hand. Bella slowly moved it from his and tried to meet his eyes.

"Jacob, please. It hurts me to see you pout"

"Then why don't you come here?" Jacob sprung, wrapping his arms around Bella's waist. They both tumbled to the leaf covered ground, Bella's cheek on Jake's. Bella felt her face deepen when all she felt were plush lips pressed into hers. With the heat sizzling along her cheeks even more, her hands ruffled up Jacob's short hair, the little spikes brushing against her forehead. It was getting heated now even though the rain bashed down around them. The tiny goosebumps lining Bella's arms flared with the new heat and as Jacob's lips found way to her neck, she couldn't resist a moan. Jacob chuckled and situated himself to where Bella was now under him. Jacob moved his hand along her thigh, tracing the seam of her jeans. He now moved his lips along her collarbone, tracing what you could see. The inches grew shorter as Jacob neared the top. Bella's heart quickened, she never thought it could feel this way. With Edward wanting to avoid sex because of the danger of him hurting her, she seemed discarded, not good enough for him to want her. It wasn't enough lying next to something so cold and nothing happens. Jacob's hand grew curious and his finger was circling the button that was stopping anything further. If she wanted to experience this while human, this had to be it now. She coughed which made Jake meet her eyes. She smiled and nodded down where his hand paused too. He smiled and soon went to work with getting the button undone. Bella had never been more sure of a decision until now. The urge is always there, even when Edward's not around. 'He made the choice to leave. For my own good he said' she thought bitterly and hopped in to help Jake. Soon both of them had their pants tossed in a corner of the tent. Bella reached out for Jacob's arms, but he backed on his heels. She was confused, 'Was he not ready to do this? Even with his fixation on me?!' Bella's mind raced and soon she began to panic. Jacob noticed her realization and gave a small grin. He took the ends of his shirt and slowly started to lift up, his smile brighter when he cast the shirt to the side. He worked his boxers till they too were laying on the pile. As Bella transfixed her eyes on his, his gaze started to go down. It was her turn to discard the panties that was the last barrier to let the original actions finish through. Bella followed his gaze and pulled the shirt until it covered over her knees. Jacob frowned slightly and leaned forward. She watched him like an owl about to go for its prey.

"Let me help," 'I can't believe he's falling for it" she congratulated herself. Jacob ran both his hands up each of her legs real slowly. Bella shivered but tried to not show her reaction. She kept her eyes on her legs as Jacob pulled the panties all the way to her ankles.

"We'll leave them here. That's if you'd like to stop." He cut a grin short on this comment and lifted her chin so their eyes were level again. She sprung forward, leaving Jacob to become tense underneath the surprise, but as Bella deepened the kiss as they became one, he finally relaxed. Jacob let Bella explore just a little longer, until he lifted her chin once more. He nipped lightly at the crease line of where her shirt dipped, smirking widely. Jacob moved his hands onto Bella's waist and gripped the ends of the shirt. Teasingly he began to lift up her shirt. She leaned farther into him, not being able to hold back the moan as Jacob caressed her chest as the shirt flew into the corner. Jacob wrapped his arms behind Bella's back and made her virgin seal break. Bella had no idea how easily the start could be. There was no pain at all as she'd been dreading and as Jacob moved them against the tree, she was glad to have agreed. With each movement Bella felt instantly better. She could tell Jacob was also pleased when she separated their lips and began to moan. 'Edward would be missing out on this, the one thing he doesn't want from me. That's why he left.' With that final thought as a fuck you to Edward, they interlocked lips once more. It began to get out of hand as her constant pattern of moving away to moan became more desperate each time she shoved back onto him. Even though Jake didn't want to spoil this moment, he had to do something about how forceful Bella was getting.

"Bella. Bella, stop!" Pushing into Jacob she let her bangs cover her eyes. A little ashamed afterward, Jacob had moaned. Bella couldn't stop now, she knew wherever her diamond went he was feeling this somehow. No longer was this occasion for fun or out of common lust, revenge. Revenge was what she needed to do to get back at Edward for leaving her in ruins for a whole year. "He had to see that coming, but this is one thing he couldn't see' the thought hissed around in her head, chasing its invisible tail hoping the answer was false. During this time Bella really took in the situation that had unfolded, noticing how exposed she was and her gaze lastly fell on Jacob.

"Jake, put on some clothes!" She threw the whole pile of clothes at him and then worked on pulling her panties where they belonged. She scrambled for her shirt but couldn't find it anywhere. A half still exposed Jacob was dangling the small in front of her with a keen look in his eye.

"Give it back Jake"

"Come get it back." He leaned in teasingly and Bella swiped. Before her fingers brushed the cloth, Jacob threw it on over her, straightening it in unnecessary places. She swatted at his hands and wrapped them around herself. She noticed that there was a streak of blood trickling from her legs and she turned to glare at Jacob.

"I can fix that." He smiled before a deep growl could be heard and soon he was his brownish blonde wolf. Leaving dog drool behind, the blood was gone. He had went all the way up her legs, which Bella didn't deny she liked. He then changed back and took Bella's hand.

"Are you alright?" Looking into the eyes that were so mirrored in the wolf she couldn't say no. She nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Let's head back to the house, Charlie should be leaving soon"

"Good idea." They both stuffed away the tent and started the walk back to Bella's childhood home. 'I wonder what Charlie will think? Do I have to tell him?'

"Want a ride?" The way Jacob tilted his head made Bella's heart flutter. She couldn't believe he wanted her when any girl would sacrifice themselves to him. She blushed and slowly nodded. He transformed quickly and Bella hopped a little clumsily onto his back, the fur soaking up any excess drool. Jacob's way was quicker back, but Bella still didn't speak her thoughts aloud to Jacob, nature was her past time until the forest met the street. Bella jumped off from the wolf and stood by his side waiting for Jake to shift back. The wolf whined towards the house and he pointed his snout in that direction.

"You can come in, Charlie's probably left a note." Jake was soon standing beside Bella and the two started off for the front door. As they were heading up the steps, there was a voice.

"Bella."

(If you Jacob fans liked this, then follow me and I'll continue from here so you know who the mysterious voice is. For now, I'll let you guess. First person to get it will receive a honorary fanfic of them and their favorite character. No matter who it will be and what you would like it to contain ;) )


End file.
